Semiconductor die packages using conductive clip structures are known in the semiconductor industry, but could be improved. For example, electronic devices such as wireless phones and the like are becoming smaller and smaller. It is desirable to make thinner semiconductor die packages, so that they can be incorporated into such electronic devices. It would also be desirable to improve upon the heat dissipation properties of conventional semiconductor die packages. Semiconductor die packages including power transistors, for example, generate a significant amount of heat.
Commonly used semiconductor die packages are compatible with a micro leadframe package (MLP) footprint. However, such packages have designs that require complicated etching, stamping, and bending processes, especially for the clip structures used within such packages. This can lead to higher costs and additional stresses due to the non-planar nature of the clip structures.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.